The Day You Went Away
by Acchan19
Summary: Menunggu?  Apakah kau akan tetap menunggu disaat orang yang kau tunggu telah memutuskan hubungannya denganmu?  RnR


**Cherry'UchihaSakura'Blossom**

.

.

.

Present

A SasuSaku Fic

Inspired from my Favorite song

The Day You Went Away

Genre : Romance, Angst

M for Safe

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Happy Read~

_**Well i wonder, could it be...**_

_**When i was dreaming 'bout you baby, you're dreaming of me...**_

**28 Maret 2011**

Gadis berparas cantik itu sedang berdiri lesu di depan sebuah kapel yang terletak di salah satu daerah terpencil. Kapel itu terletak tidak jauh dari danau dan hutan yang apabila di lihat sekilas sangatlah menyeramkan.

Wajah tirus itu mengenakan gaun pengantin yang sudah usang. Jika dilihat, gadis itu mirip dengan mayat hidup. Wajahnya putih pucat, dibawah matanya terdapat lingkaran hitam. Gadis itu sesekali melirik, seperti menunggu seseorang.

Tanggal 28 Maret, tanggal yang sangat bersejarah dan merupakan tanggal penentuan akan penantiannya selama ini. Tanggal 28 Maret, tanggal yang juga menjadi penggenap umur gadis ini.

Haruno Sakura menerawang ke awang-awang. Sesekali ia menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia kembali menggali serpihan-serpihan hidupnya yang telah mengusam dalam memorinya. Hanya satu nama saja yang ada di dalam fikirannya. Nama yang membuatnya mampu melewati setahun penuh di depan kapel ini. Nama yang mampu membuatnya tetap kokoh berdiri di depan kapel ini demi penantian. Nama yang ampu membut hatinya masih tetap seperti bunga yang bermekaran seperti bunga yang digenggamannya setahu yang lalu pada hari yang sama, walaupunu bunganya kini hanya tinggal seonnggok batang yang sangatlah rapuh.

Dialah sang pangeran hatinya...

Mataharinya...

Bunganya...

Uchiha Sasuke.

**FLASHBACK**

_**Call me crazy, call me blind..**_

_**To still be suffering is stupid after all of this time...**_

**28 Maret 2009**

Gadis berambut permen kapas itu tengah memetik helaian-helain daun yang tumbuh tidak jauh dari gubuk kecilnya.

Sambil ditemani keranjang yang terbuat dari rotan, gadis itu berjalan langkah demi langkah menuju sebuah lahan yang ia sebut taman bunga liar. Sakura Haruno gadis yang dapat disebut gadis hutan. Mengapa demikian, karena selama belasan tahun ia telah hidup di hutan sendirian.

Hidupnya memanglah seperti fantasi. Sejak berumur 5 tahun ia diasingkan oleh keluarga kayanya sebelum ia dibuang oleh orang tuanya sendiri hanya karena ia gagap dalam berbicara. Sejak saat itu, ia hudup jauh dari dunia luar yang samar-samar ia ketahui. Mungkin orangtuanya sendiri sudah menganggapnya mati kelaparan atau mati dimakan binatang buas.

Gadis yang sangat indah dipandang walaupun dari luar dandanannya agak kumal. Rambut permen kapasnya tergerai ke bawah melebihi bokongnya. Ia hidup dengan bahan-bahan yang telah disediakan oleh alam. Buktinya, badannya tetap sehat dan berisi.

Ia menjalani hidupnya tanpa beban sama sekali. Ia malah senang, hidup sendirian di hutan yang ia anggap tempat yang paling damai dibandingkan hidupnya yang dulu. Ia tidak perlu mengurung dirinya apabila tamu kerajaan datang menjamu di rumahnya, ia tidak perlu bersikap sopan layaknya anak-anak bangsawan pada umumnya.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakan baginya, karena umurnya kali ini akan bertambah setahun.

Kau tahu, Sakura mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk merayakannya. Ia mengunjungi taman bunga liarnya lalu menatanya dengan baik. Ia gelar taplak berwarna merah kotak-kotak yang ia dapatkan ssat ia menjelajah ke jantung hutan tersebut. Beralaskan taplak itu, ia mulai mengeluarkan satu per satu buah yang ia kumpulkan.

Saat akan memulai makan, tiba-tiba suara tembak berbunyi keras. Burung-burung yang daritadi ikut merayakan pesta bersamnya, terbang menjauh. Ia mulai panik. Ia berlari ke arah belakang semak-semak rimbun. Ia bersembunyi disana walaupun tanpa ia ketahui pucuk kepalanya masih kelihatan.

Tapak kaki perlahan mulai terdengar mendekati tempat yang tadi ia gunakan untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Semakin jelas tapak kaki itu semakin deras pula keringat yang mengucur dari pelipis gadis itu.

" Hn, kau tidak perlu bersembunyi disitu. Aku bisa melihatmu dengan jelas." Suara bariton itu mampu membuatnya tak bernafas dalam sejenak.

" Keluarlah..."

Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan keluar dari persembunyiannya. Lalu tatapan mereka akhirnya bertemu. Mata sekelam langit malam itu mampu membuatnya terperangkap.

Badan tegap dan wajah tampan itu mampu membuatnya terpesona untuk pertama kalinya.

Pemuda itu berjalan semakin dekat ke arahnya. Membuat detak jantungnya berpacu.

" Hn, Uchiha Sasuke." Katanya sambil menjulurkan tangan.

.

.

.

_**Did i lose my love to someone better**_

_**And does she love you like i do,**_

_**I do, you know i really really do..**_

**28 April 2009**

Sudah genap sebulan sudah pertemuannya dengan pria bernama Sasuke. Semenjak pertemuannya sebulan yang lalu, gadis itu mulai memuja pria itu.

Tatapannya sangat dingin, tetapi bila ditelusuri, terdapan kehangatan yang begitu besar di dalamnya.

Pertemuan yang singkat memang, tapi sangat berkesan. Ia masih ingat betul tangan kokoh itun menjulur dan ragu-ragu di balas olehnya. Dengan susah payah ia mengucapkan namanya. Awalnya wajah tampan itu terlihat heran, tetapi seolah mengerti, ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana ia akan menagih janji pria itu. Pria itu sempat berjanji untuk menemuinya pada hari yang sama dan ia juga berjanji akan mengajarkan seseatu yang baru padanya.

Dengan riang, ia melangkahkan kakinya sambil tetap didampingi oleh keranjang rotan yang berisi penuh dengan buah.

Senyumnya kembali mengembang manakala ia melihat Sasuke telah ada sambil bersandar pada pohon.

" Kau lama." Katanya singkat yang hanya di balas oleh senyuman oleh Sakura.

" Ma..ma..maaf." Kata Sakura. Sejujurnya ia sangat malu karena kegagapannya ini. Tapi, seolah Sasuke dapat membaca isi pikirannya, pria itu berkata, " Kau tidak perlu malu karena kau gagap."

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Tapi sebelum aku memenuhi janjiku, aku harus terlebih dahulu melakukan seseatu." Sasuke lalu mengelurkan gunting, " Rambutmu sudah sangat panjang. Sebaiknya kau memotongnya. Nah, berbaliklah."

Sakura hanya menuruti perintah Sasuke. Dengan lembut, Sasuke memotong helai demi helai rambut merah muda itu sehingga rambut itu hanya sebatas punggung.]

.

.

.

_**Well hey, so much i need to say,**_

_**Been lonely since the day,**_

_**The day you went away...**_

**28 Mei 2009**

Sakura dengan bersemangat menuju tempat yang biasa ia kunjungi setiap tanggal 28. Ia mengerti, mengapa Sasuke hanya bisa menemuinya tiap tanggal 28. Itu karena, ia anak seorang raja, yang harus mengikuti pertemuan sana sini. Dan hanya tanggal itu yang dapat ia gunakan untuk bertemu dengannya.

Kali ini bukan keranjang lgi yang ia bawa melainkan buku bacaan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke sebulan yang lalu.

Sasuke telah mengajarinya membaca. Dan kali ini ia akan menunjukkan kemampuannya membaca setelah berlatih selama satu bulan.

Senyumnya kembali terkembang manakala ia melihat sang pujan hatinya telah menantinya seperti biasa.

" Kau masih sama seperti yang dulu. Masih terlambat." Katanya sarkatis. Ia lalu mendudukkan bokongnya di tanah berlapis rumput itu.

" Sekarang kau harus menunjukkannya padaku. Hasil latihan membacamu selama ini."

Sakura kembali tersenyum. Ia kemudian duduk di hadapan Sasuke sambil membacana buku cerita berjudulkan Cinderella itu.

.

.

.

_**So sad but true,**_

_**For me there's only you,**_

_**Been crying since the day,**_

_**The day went away...**_

**28 Mei 2009**

Pertemuan kali ini, Sasuke akan memenuhi kembali janjinya untuk mengajarkan Sakura berbicara tanpa harus gagap.

Bulan lalu saat membaca crita itu, Sakura harus menghabiskan berjam-jam hanya untuk membaca buku tipis itu.

Mungkiin karena itu, Sasuke prihatin padanya dan akan mencoba mengajarinya berbicara dengan baik.

" Katakan Sasuke." Perintah Sasuke yang raut wajahnya serius sepeerti biasa.

" Sa...sa..ssu...kk..ke.." Katanya dengan susah payah.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas. _Pasti membutuhkan waktu untuk mengajarinya. _Pikir Sasuke.

" Hn, kita ulangi. Coba katakan aku." Instruksi Sasuke.

" A..a..aku.." Kata Sakura.

" Cobalah lebih santai" Kata Sasuke lagi, " Katakan aku."

Sakura menarik nafasnya, " A..aku"

" Lebih baik sekarang ucapkan Sakura."

Sakura menarik nafas lagi, " Sa..saku..ra..." Kata.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis diikuti senyuman Sakura.

.

.

.

_**I remember date and time,**_

_**September, twenty second,**_

_**Sunday twenty five after nine**_,

**28 Juni 2009**

Sakura tengah berdiri di tepi sebuah danau sambil menunggu Sasuke yang belum datang. _Baru kali ini Sasuke terlambat_. Pikirnya

Jam demi jam berlalu, Sasuke pun tidak muncul di hadapannya. Sebulan yang lalu ia berjanji akan bertemu di tepi danau. Ia berkata, ia mempunyai seseatu untuknya.

Sakura melirik sekelilingnya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak muncul. Sampai akhirnya sang langit mulai menjingga. Gadis itu, masih tetap menunggu di tepi danau.

Sekarang ia baru sadar bahwa Sasuke tidak akan datang. Gadis itu tertunduk. Sesaat ia ingin pergi sebelum sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya dari belakang, " Apa kau tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi?"

Sakura berbalik, ditemukannya wajah yang sangat ia rindukan bermandikan peluh.

" Maafkan aku karena terlambat. Tiba-tiba saja kerajaan mengadakan pesta mendadak." Katanya lalu sembari memberikan Sakura sebuah bungkusan, " Ini untukmu."

Sakura tanpa ragu menerima bungkusan tersebut, " A..apa ini Sa..suke?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, " Berbicaramu sudah lebih baik. Kau lihat saja." Setelah berkata demikian perlahan, Sakura mebuka bungkusan itu. Ternyata isinya adalah sebuah pie.

" Walau sudah dingin, maukah kau menemaniku memakan ini?' Tanya Sasuke. Tentu saja Sakura mengiyakan.

.

.

.

_**In the doorway,**_

_**With you case,**_

_**No longer shouting at each other,**_

_**There where tears on our face...**_

**28 September 2009**

Tidak terasa sudah 6 bulan Sakura dan Sasuke saling mengenal. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu Sakura, karena sebulan lalu Sasuke berjanji akan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat.

Ia berdiri di tepi danau dengan mengenakan baju pemberian Sasuke yang juga sebulan yang lalu diberikan padanya. Baju itu berwarna merah muda selutut dengan renda bibagian bawah.

Tak lama, Sasuke akhirnya datang, " kau memakainya." Katanya.

" K..kau yang m..minta aku me..makainya." Kata Sakura lembut.

" Bagaimana kau sudah siap?" Tanya Sasuke diikuti anggukan dari Sakura. Lalu Sasuke menggandeng lengan Sakura lalu mengajaknyan ke suatu tempat

Tak lama, ia akhirnya tiba di depan sebuah rumah yang terbuat dari kayu yang terletak tak jau dari sebuah kapel tua.

Mata Sakura berbinar karena disekeliling rumah itu terdapat taman bunga yang cukup luas dan tentu saja ditumbuhi bunga-bunga indah.

" Bagaimana? Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Sasuke.

" Ya." Jawab Sakura yang masih tak berkedip melihat sekelilingnya.

" Aku membuatkan ini khusus untukmu. Aku mau rumah ini menjadi tempat tinggal kita berdua nantinya."

Perlahan angin menyapu wajah keduanya. Sakura tertegun mendengar kalimat yang diucapkann oleh Sasuke.

" Aku mau rumah ini menjadi tempat kita tinggal bersama setelah..." Sasuke memberi jedah sejenak, " ehem, menikah."

DEG

Mata Sakura membulat. Ia tahu arti dari kta yang baru saja diucapkannya terakhir. Ia benar-benar sangat tidak salah dengar. Sasuke mengatakan menikah. Ya, menikah yang artinya proses mengikat diri antara seseorang yang saling mencintai. Ia mencintai Sasuke. Sangat mencintainya lebih dari apapun di dunia ini.

" Bagaimana, kau mau menerima.." Belum sempat Sasuke menyelaisakannya, mulut Sasuke terlebih dahulu dikunci oleh Sakura.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, ia mengecup bibir itu lembut. Pipinya basah. Dadanya serasa meletup-letup saking bahagianya. Sementara Sasuke hanya membalas kecupan Sakura.

Setelah ia rasa kecupannya cukup, mereka melepaskannya pagutan mereka.

" Tapi Sakura, kumohon kau mau menungguku sampai 6 bulan ke depan. Aku akan menikahimu saat ulang tahunmu tahun depan. Saat itu, tunggulah aku di depan kapel. Aku akan menjemputmu disana."

Walaupun harus menunggu 6 bulan kedepan, Sakura rela menunggnya. Bahkan satu tahunpun ia rela menunggu demi Sasuke.

.

.

.

_**And we were letting go off something special,**_

_**Something we'll never have again,**_

_**I know, i guess i really really know...**_

**28 Maret 2010**

Sakura telah berdiri di depan sebuah kapel itu mengenakan gaun putih pemberian Sasuke 6 bulan lalu. Riasannya sangatlah sederhana tetapi ia tetap terlihat cantik.

Rambutnya ia sanggul ke atas dengan beberapa helai ia rambut di depan ia biarkan tergerai. Di pucuk kepalanya terdapat mahkota yang terbuat dari rangkaian bunga. Ia juga mengenggam sebuket bunga yang pagi-pagi sekali ia petik dari taman bunga liarnya.

Sakura terus menunggu dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat kudus baginya dan tentu saja bagi Sasuke.

Tetapi sudah sekitar 2 jam ia menunggu, Sasukepun belum datang sampai langitpun menjingga Sasuke belum datang. Bunga digenggamannya telah mulai layu. Tapi tidak dengan hatinyaa, hatinya masih yakin bahwa Sasuke akan datang menemuinya dan menikah dengannya.

Kakinya mulai pegal manakala telah seharian ia menunggu sendirian di kapel ini. Senyum di wajahnya mulai pudar. Tapi senyumnya kembali mengembang saat melihat Sasuke berjalan dari kejauhan.

Dengan semangat ia kembali merapikan tatanan rambutnya kembali.

" Kau tidak perlu menungguku lagi Sakura." Kata Sasuke begitu ia berada di depan Sakura.

Mata Sakura membulat, " Te..tapi, ha..hari ini kk,..ita akan me..menikah."

" Lupakan soal pernikahan kita." Kata Sasuke tegas.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, " Tta..pi.."

" Sudah kukatakan kita tidak akan menikah!" Nada suara Sasuke mulai meninggi. Baru kali ini Sasuke berkata dengan nada seperti ini padanya.

Butiran air mulai mengalir, " Ke..kenapa? Kke..napa kau me..melakukan i..ini?"

" Karena, aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi. Dulu, aku hany mempermainkanmu. Kau tahu, sangat senang membodohi gadis dungu macam kau." Sasuke menatap sejurus pada Sakura, " Lagipula aku tidak bodoh mau menikahi wanita cacat macam kau."

Badan Sakura bergetar, air matanya semakin deras mengalir.

" Maka dari itu, jangan pernah menungguku lagi. Karena..." Sasuke tercekat, " Karena aku tidak akan menikahimu. Tidak akan pernah."

Sasuke hendak melangkah, tapi, " A..aku akan menunggu Sasuke sampai kapanpun." Kata Sakura lancar.

Sasuke tersenyum, " Baiklah kalau begitu. Jika kau bisa menungguku di depan kapel ini selama setahun tanpa makan, dan tanpa semuanya hanya dengan seperti ini, aku akan menikahimu. Bagaimana?"

" Ya! Pasti aku akan menunggu!" Kata Sakura mantap.

" Baiklah, kita bertemu lagi tanggal 28 Maret tahun depan." Kemudian Sasuke melangkah menjauh.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Tubuhya kembali berdiri kokoh saat ia mengingat kata-kata Sasuke waktu itu. Kata-kata itu masih terngiang di dalam pikirannya.

Berdiri selama setahun tanpa makan dan minum, bagi orang biasa tidaklah mungkin. Tetapi bagi Sakura semuanya akan menjadi mungkin.

Hari ini adalah hari penentuan. Dan Sakura telah memenuhi janjinya pada Sasuke. Sakura melirik. Dari arah jam 3 muncul segerombolan orang memakai baju putih. Di sela-sela orang itu, ia melihat sebuah kereta yang mengangkut sang pangerannya selama ini.

Sasuke memenuhi janjinya! Batin Sakura. Ia kembali merapikan rambutnya, sama seperti tahun lalu. Walaupun wajahnya tidak secantik setahun yang lalu.

Saat gerombolan itu telah sampai di depan kapel, mata semua orang tertuju pada Sakura. Gadis pucat yang berdiri di depan kapel itu.

Pelahan, sepasang kaki turun dari kereta tersebut. Pemuda tampan berambut hitam mencut ke belakang tengah mengenakan jas putih. Pemuda itu terlihat kaget melihat Sakura masih berdiri di depan kapel itu. Masih dengan baju yang sama, dandanan yang sama. Sama sekali mirip seperti setahun yang lalu.

Pandangan pemuda itu tiba-tiba berubah drastis, melihat sang gadis yang dulu ia khianati itu berubah pucat seperti mayat. Tetapi tetap dengan senyum yang sama seperti tahun lalu.

" Sasuke, kau memenuhi janji..." Sakura tercekat begitu melihat seorang wanita berambut ungu panjang turun dari kereta lalu menggandeng lengan Sasuke.

Sakura tidak mampu berkata-berkata saat kedua mempelai itu berjalan melewatinya. Bahkan Sasuke pun tidak menoleh sedikitpun padanya. Badannya kembali bergetar hebat. Air matanya jatuh dengan deras manakala ia mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan janji suci di depan altar itu.

Tubuhnya sukses jatuh terduduk melihat Sassuke dan gadis itu saling berciuman. Sakura terisak. Ia mencoba berdiri kembali dan menjauh saat Sasuke dan gadis itu berjalan keluar.

Tidak ada satupun mata yang menoleh padanya. Bahkan Sasuke pun bersikap seperti tidak mengenalnya.

Hati Srasanya seperti tersayan dan tertusuk ribuan pisau. Penantiannya selam ini hanayalah omong kosong belakang. Saat gerombolan itu pergi, Sakura berjalan masuk ke dalam kapel itu.

Dari dulu ia bermimpi berjalan seperti ini bersama dengan Sasuke dan bersama-sama mengucapkan janji sehidup semati.

Saat telah tiba di depan altar, ia menemukan sebuah kotak merah yang tergeletak di lantai.

Saat ia membukanya, matanya membulat karena kotak itu berisikan cincin perak yang telah terukirkan namanya.

Nafas Sakura berubah menjadi sesak. Tubuhnya terjatuh di atas lantai dingin itu sementara air matanya terus mengalir. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba serasa menjadi dingin, nafasnya serasa telah berada di lehernya. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya yang terakhir, ia meraih cincin itu dan memakaikannya di jarinya sendiri. Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba menghirup udara. Pandangannya mulai mengabur.

Tetapi di saat-saat terakhirnya, ia masih dapat melihat Sasuke berlari menuju ke arahnya lalu memeluknya erat. Ia merasa butiran air menerpa kulit wajahnya yang mulai mendingin.

Dengan tangan yang gemetaran Sakura mencoba meraih pipi pria yang sangat dicintainya itu. Walaupun samar-samar Sakura masih dapat mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan maaf sambil terisak.

Ia juga masih dapat merasakan saat bibir Sasuke yang hangat bertemu dengan bibirnya yang mulai membiru. Sakura hanya tersenyum walaupun ia tidak mampu membalas pagutan dari Sasuke.

Tubuhnya serasa kaku. Bahkan untuk menggoyangkan tangannya pun ia sudah tak mampu lagi. Seluruh syaf-syarafnya serarsa mati.

Dengan nafas-nafas terakhirnya, ia mencoba mengucapkan seseatu di tengah-tengah pagutannya.

" Aishiteru..." Tangan Sakura yang daritadi bertengger di pipi Sasuke perlahan terhempas ke atas lantai.

_**Why do we never know, what we got till its gone...**_

_**How could i carry on...**_

_**The day you went away...**_

_**Cause i've been missing you so much i have to say...**_

_**Been crying since the day ..**_

_**The day went away...**_

**Owari? Or To be Continued?**

**Kyaaa! Fic macam ini *pundung* saya mengetik ini saat habis mendengar lagu m2m. maafkan saya karena telah menulis fic yang gaje macam ini. Terlalu dramatsisir. Mungkin para reader yang membaca *baik kalaau ada yang membaca* bukan malah mau nagis tapi malah ketawa sambil guling-guling kareana fic gaje ini.**

**Mungkin juga bakal tidak ada review di kotak review. Hiks...**

**Mungkin kalau bisa saya akan menceritakan satu kisah GaJe lagi tapi versi Sasukenya. Tapi saya masih bingung. Mau lanjut atau tidak..**

**Typo bertebaran dimana-mana. Heheehehe.**

**Saraan boleh, Flame juga ngga papa mengingat fic ini patut di flame kayaknya. Kabuur...**

**Mind to Review my GaJe Fic?**


End file.
